


Why I want out of this Hell Hole . . .

by Princessstupidmf



Series: Hell Hole [1]
Category: Camp Camp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessstupidmf/pseuds/Princessstupidmf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that they know, but he's not sure if they are just stupid or if they just don't care. Obviously, it would all come to head one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I want out of this Hell Hole . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I just wonder why Max hates Camp Campbell so much. This was also written in a moment of inspiration, so don't be too shocked by typos or grammar errors. Also sorry for my weird stiff style.

Max was used to it being played down for years. It was not nearly as severe as people would expect, and besides it was not as if it was even something noticeable. Usually he did not care if it was ignored, or if people happened to know or not. Even so, his parents had obviously informed the camp of his “condition” as they called it, but it was not as if any extra precautions were taken.

Max had autism . . . Asperger’s Syndrome to be specific, and it was something that had never caused him much trouble beyond the usual. He could rarely relate to people, especially children of his own age, which is why he was continually surprised that Neil and Nikki ever wanted anything to do with him. Also the fact that David forced him to be around the other campers and the counselors almost constantly, as he did not want the boy to escape.

For other children this would not be an issue. However, Max usually spent his days feeling overwhelmed and over stimulated, to the point where, every night, he could not sleep for a long time as the littlest sound or movement would cause vibrations to race across his skin. The light would hurt his eyes, and any touch from another was like insects buzzing their way down into his bones. Every sound, sight, or even smell became too much and he would lash out, irritated and trapped.

While Max knew for a fact that David and Gwen had been informed of his situation, either they were too dumb or the did not care enough to make any adjustments. This, coupled with the non-stop contact with the other campers has pushed Max long past the point of desperation to escape. David was aware of Max’s desire to escape, but of course had never thought to ask why.

Now, Max say in the mess hall, picking idly at his food after 3 especially bad days in a row. First they had a meet up with another camp across the lake to do group activities, and if the stress of new people wasn’t enough, they were kept up later than normal for scary stories, again. Max typically did not mind staying up late by himself, but being around so many people gave him no time to cool off thus resulted in little sleep.

Then, on the second day Campbell had visited and attempted to run a group activity later in the evening, until the feds showed up. The loud banging of gunfire was enough to wind Max up for a while. And that night Nikki had woken up Max at three in the morning to hunt, unsuccessfully, for coyotes. Now, he wanted nothing more to go back to his cabin while the others were out and have time to himself.

He could not remember a time when he felt so awful. Every scream and word and bump sent vibrations through him that were almost painful. His head felt like it was about to split open, and he knew that Nikki and Neil were trying to talk to him. He could not bring himself to care though as he grit his teeth when another scream pierced his eardrums. He needed to escape, but he was vaguely aware of David watching him.

He wanted to scream. Dissociating was not helping anymore to drown out the incessant buzzing. He would rather have someone start drilling into his skull then be there at that point.

He was in the middle of planning to escape to the cabins when David came up behind the three of them and put an _irritating_ hand on his shoulder. His voice was loud in Max’s ear, but all he could make out was garbled syllables that skirted on the edges of English. He was not aware of himself screaming but _Don’t fucking touch me_ echoed inside his head, bouncing off the inside of his skull in a way that could be from nothing but a scream. He caught a glimpse of David’s shocked expression before his vision whited out and breathing became hard.

He knew that he was falling into panic, and he was painfully aware that all of the other campers were around. They were probably watching him with fascination, as if he were some sort of freak show. That thought certainly did not help calm him at all. Of course, when he lost it, it would be in front of everyone. Anything to make his stay at this hell hole even worse. He just wished that he would hurry up and pass out and by a strange stroke of luck, he did.

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O

When he woke up, the first thing he realized is that it was blissfully air conditioned. Which meant that he was in one of the counselors’ cabin. Surprisingly, he was uncovered and the lights were out, with the curtains drawn. Maybe they actually did do some research, which was shocking in and of itself. He sat up slowly, noticing vaguely that the buzzing was gone, but his head was still pounding.

“Hey. How do you feel?”

Max whipped his head up, definitely not startled, and saw David sitting at the desk in the small cabin. He was definitely concerned, and he spoke quietly, which Max appreciated.

As much as he wanted to be irritated, he could not pull together the energy. He let his head fall into his hands and sighed quietly. He could already feel the last traces of overstimulation starting to fade.

“I’m fine.”

The silence was heavy and awkward. Max did not feel at all like having the conversation/lecture that David was sure to give him. He thought about walking out without another word, but he knew he would just be blocked. He stuck to stubborn silence instead and hoped that the hint was obvious. David shifted a few times, opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. It was a far cry from his typical method of just talking nonsense until someone answers him.

“I’m sorry, Max.”

He was too tired to get angry and argue. Instead he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. David stood up, as if he wanted to help, but he was obviously uncomfortable. Max would have waved him off anyway. The last thing he wanted was to be touched.

“Next time, please come to me or Gwen.”

Max sighed and stared at his bare feet for a few moments. He needed to muster some kind of irritation. Some kind of frustration, or anger. Something to throw off that stupid counselor.

“I’m fucking fine, David.”

God, did that sound weak. He could not bring himself to care as he slipped on his shoes and walked out into harsh sunlight.


End file.
